


[CLex]粉色

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [126]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: conner扔进去一大堆粉色氪石
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]粉色

[CLex]粉色  
Pink  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

粉色  
Conner为了缓和父父关系，劝Lex从善，把Lex Luthor和Superman单独骗到一封闭室内，用道具扔进去一大堆粉色氪石，然后跑掉。  
室内春光旖旎。


End file.
